12 Hours
by bcain17
Summary: Veela strippers, Vampires, Stag and Hen nights, and the wedding of the century. An hour by hour account of the 12 hours leading up to the wedding ceremony of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Veela strippers, vampires, bachelor and bachelorette parties, oh and the wedding of the century.**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I just get to have fun with characters :)**

 _ **12 hours before the ceremony: 2:59 am on May 28, 2007**_

The music of the strip club thudded so loudly one could hardly hear one's own thoughts, nevermind listen to a drunken best man's toast.

"Drakey, my man! I can't believe you are finally taking the plunge. Here's to your balls forever belonging to one woman," Blaise cheered, raising his glass of firewhiskey to the man of the hour.

"Cheers," shouted the other gentlemen at the table.

Draco rolled his eyes at his best mate's antics. He hadn't really wanted a celebration but Blaise had insisted. In fact, him and Ginny had both disregarded the wishes of the bride and groom and planned a stag and hen night the night before the wedding, surprising the pair. It was really the last thing the couple had wanted to do but their friends insisted that it was a rite of passage that could not be ignored.

But Blaise wasn't done with his toast, "My best mate, gone from the single life forever. It was a great 10 years we spent gallivanting around the world, shagging anything that would look our way."

Lies.

Draco snorted, "Speak for yourself, mate. I had very discerning tastes while you needed to be checked for STDs on a regular basis."

In fact, Draco's sex life had hardly counted as a sex life for the past 6 years. He had been too busy running his business to focus on women, much to his best mate's chagrin. And once he had found Hermione, well he really didn't need anyone else.

Not to be deterred, Blaise continued, "But now, you will belong to the smartest witch of our age, the Golden Girl, the assistant Minister of Magic, soon-to-be ruler of the wizarding world. Just think, Drakey, you are going to be like the First Man of the Wizarding World, arm candy extraordinaire."

"Cheers to being arm candy," said Harry, clinking his glass against Blaise's.

"You would know, Potter. Even though you are Head of your Department, you will be forever be known as the husband of the Savior of the English Quidditch team, Mr. Ginny Potter," smirked Draco.

Harry just grinned and clinked his glass with Draco's.

'How had they gotten to this point?' Draco thought as he looked around the table at the people who had come out to celebrate his ending bachelorhood. Blaise and Theo had always been there, as they were all Slytherins but Ron and Harry had come after he had starting dating Hermione. All it had taken was Draco popping Harry in the face for suggesting he was using Hermione and after the fight that had left them all in St. Mungos with internal injuries, they had decided to let bygones be bygones and formed a tentative friendship revolving around alcohol and quidditch.

Ron wasn't paying attention to the conversation. His full attention was drawn to the stage where a pair of veela were undulating on the stage in rhythm to the pounding beat inside the club, tits hanging out, booties twerking and silver hair flowing around their bodies in an erotic manner. Before any of them could stop him (not that they would have any way), Ron threw back his drink, stood up and moved up onto the stage where he began to dance between the two Veela.

Pulling out his phone, Blaise hit the record button, capturing this moment for all of them to enjoy at a later date. Ron had never really gotten over his weird obsession with Veela women so this action came as no surprise to the rest of the group.

They proceeded to watch in horror as Ron began to gallop around the stage, pulling his shirt up over his head and the whipping it around above his head as the Veela cheered him on. Merlin, how much had Ron had to drink?

Draco couldn't look away from the train wreck in front of him.

"Harry, you should do something," he murmured to Harry.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry smirked, "that bastard let me run through the fountain in the Ministry naked during my stag night. He's not getting any help from me."

"Oh Merlin, he's undoing his pants. I came to see naked tits, not dick," Theo drawled before shooting a stunner at Ron who fell over with his pants pulled halfway down. He promptly fell off the stage, landing on a table and smashing the drinks of a group of vampires, who turned angrily to see who had caused the idiot to fall.

"Well done, Nott," Blaise shouted as he and the rest of the group stood up, threw money on the table to cover their drinks and took off running out the door, leaving a stunned Ron, half naked on the table. One thing they had learned long ago is to not mess with vampires.

"Are we going to get Ron?" Draco questioned as he jogged out the door behind Harry and Theo.

"Nah, we will call the Knight Bus and have Stan come pick him up later," Blaise laughed as they raced toward the apparition point.

"Hermione is going to kill us if he's not there in the morning," Draco replied, "I have to go back and get him."

"Well ladies and gents, Granger has turned our Slytherin Prince into a Gryffindor pussy," Theo said, "you are on your own, Draco. I'll see you back at the Manor."

Draco looked around at the rest of the group, "Are none of you going to help me?"

Blaise answered by disapperating on the spot and Harry just said, "naked, running through the fountain. Someone took a picture and I was known as the 'Man who freed his willy' for months."

And he disapperated as well.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered before turning around and heading back into the club. He peeked around the corner to see what was going on and saw that the manager had brought another round of drinks for the vampires to keep them from attacking Ron, who was still sprawled half-naked on the table.

Draco pulled out his wand, pointed it at Ron and whispered, "Enervate."

With a jolt, Ron's legs straightened and he once again smashed the drinks on the table as his legs straightened. Draco could see Ron looking around confused as to why he was naked on a table and not dancing with the now naked veela.

"Bloody fucking idiot," Draco growled, deciding that if he was going to be a Gryffindor pussy, he might as well commit 100 percent. Taking a deep breath, he strolled around the corner and walked straight toward the now fanged vampires who were glowering at Ron with a blood thirsty look in their eye.

"My dear gentlemen," Draco greeted, arriving at the table, "you will have to excuse my friend's idiocy. He really can't hold his alcohol and Veela make him horny as hell, as you can see by the woody he's currently sporting."

Everyone, including Ron, looked down at his pants where low and behold was a prominent erection. Ron quickly pulled up his trousers and slide off the table, stumbling to come stand behind Draco.

Draco meanwhile had pulled out 20 galleons and passed them to the manager, "Please let me pay for the drinks for the rest of the night for the inconvenience my friend has caused here. We will be leaving now and I promise that my idiot of a friend, an acquaintance really, will never step foot in this club again."

As he and Ron made to turn away, the vampire on the right grabbed his arm, saying, "You speak pretty but we require something more than replaced drinks for the embarrassment your friend caused us."

Trying in vain to pull his arm free of the vampire's grip, Draco asked, "And what would that be?"

"A bite," the vampire hissed, showing off his incredibly sharp fangs.

Pushing Ron in front of him, Draco said, "Feel free to bite him anywhere. Take a nice long pull of his blood. I've got plenty of blood replenishing potions at home."

Ron looked at Draco in shock as the vampire quickly pushed Ron's shoulder length ginger hair to the side and bite down where his neck met his shoulder. Ron yelped in pain but then it turned into more of a groan as the vampire sucked and sucked.

After about 5 minutes, Draco tapped the vampire on the shoulder, "While I would love for you to drain him dry, he's part of my wedding tomorrow and I need him alive."

The vampire released Ron's neck and Ron slumped down onto the floor, still in shock. Draco grabbed Ron's shoulder and hauled him to his feet moving them in the direction of the door but before they left, he bid goodnight to the vampires, placing another 20 galleons on the table.

As they made their way out of the club, Draco turned to Ron and gave him a quizzical look.

"Who knew you had such a kink for creatures? You need to go the restroom to rub that out?" Draco asked point to Ron's erection that had once again popped up.

"Shut up," Ron muttered, "let's just go."

"Are you sure you don't want to apply to be the new professor of magical creatures at Hogwarts? You'd have your fair share of magical creatures to get your rocks off with," Draco grinned at the man whose face now matched the color of his hair.

Ron strode off to the apparition point and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Draco smiled to himself as he turned to look back at the club. What a night.

 **AN: So this is my first time writing any M rated so please let me know what you think with a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

 **11 hours before wedding ceremony** **3:34 am on May 28, 2007**

Who knew getting a lap dance from a Godric Gryffindor impersonator could be so erotic?

Hermione just had to laugh as the Salazar Slytherin impersonator pushed Gryffindor out of the way to shake his green thong clad ass in her face. The impersonators themselves were fine male specimens with rock hard 6 packs and tan, muscled arms and legs. Unfortunately, all their dancing was doing was making her wish for Draco. She didn't get turned on by tan skin, much preferring Draco's cool alabaster skin.

She had asked him one time if he ever tanned and he just looked at her horrified, proclaiming that his white skin was a gift from Merlin and he would never leave the house without a sun repellant charm. At the time, she had just rolled her eyes but now she found that she missed his pasty white body.

The night hadn't started off so rowdy.

Ginny had shown up at Hermione's apartment at 7pm to help Hermione dress and do her hair. She had felt a little scandalous in the white mini dress that stopped halfway up in her thigh and seemed to be way too low cut in the front but Ginny had encouraged her to show off her goods and promised that there would be no press around to catch the assistant Minister of Magic dressed so indecently. Not wanting to be a party pooper, Hermione had reluctantly agreed but refused to wear the kitten heels Ginny had presented her with, choosing instead a pair of strappy pair of sandal with only a slight heel, insuring that she wouldn't trip and break an ankle before the wedding.

Ginny had taken her to El Amor, a new trendy restaurant in Muggle London to meet up with the rest of the girls, mainly Luna, Daphne and Pansy.

After ordering their first round of drinks, Ginny had presented Hermione with a to-do list for the night with the following items listed as tasks she had to complete:

Kiss a bald man's head

Wee in the men's loo

Do an impression of the groom

Tell a stranger that you are only marrying him for the money

Sing 'Like a Virgin' loudly

Accept any free drink bought for you

Get a lap dance

Hermione had initially blanched as the rest of the girls howled at the list, knowing how very un-Hermione it would prove to be. Her Gryffindor pride hurt, Hermione took the list, quickly memorized it and walked over to talk to the barman, who happened to be bald. The girls just watched in amazement as Hermione kneeled on a stool to lean over the bar to kiss the top of the man's head, then gave it a quick rub.

As she returned to the table, Ginny asked, "Why did you rub his head?"

"For good luck," Hermione smirked as she crossed off number 1 on her list.

Five free drinks later, Hermione was feeling the buzz of the alcohol she had consumed and decided it was time to complete numbers 3 and 4 on the list. Pansy decided to join her for this task while the rest of the girls chatted idly at the table.

Walking over to a group of women who appeared to be nurses based on the scrubs they were wearing, Hermione struck up a conversation, introducing Pansy to them and telling them it was her bachelorette party, after which they bought her another drink which she sipped more slowly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" she whispered to the group of women who leaned in closer because what woman doesn't love a juicy secret?

With an exaggerated wink, she said, "I'm really only marrying him for his money. I mean, he's loaded and has huge vacation houses all over the place. He's not bad in the sack but it's his money I truly love."

The nurses tittered around the table and clinked their glasses with Hermione who smirked at Pansy who was shaking her head.

Hermione and Pansy hadn't always had the best relationship but when Pansy had started working for Hermione at the Ministry, they came to a tentative partnership which turned into a fabulous friendship. Pansy was Hermione's go to for all things Pureblood that she didn't understand.

"Mione, what was it you were telling me about last week? That thing Draco did..," Pansy asked, prompting Hermione to complete number 3 on the list.

"Oh, you mean when he wanted to have sex on a bed covered in pounds?" Hermione stated, "He said, 'Call me Mr. Moneycock because I have everything you could ever need," Hermione finished in a perfect Malfoy drawl, she even tilted his nose in the air like Draco had a tendency to do.

The nurses laughed and told Hermione that she should ride Moneycock for all that he was worth.

Pansy and Hermione bid adieu to the nurses and made their way to the table where Luna was sitting alone. Ginny and Daphne had gone to make quick phone calls home to make sure their children were okay.

"Hermione, it's my turn to help you complete a number off the list," Luna said, smiling at Hermione in that dreamy way Hermione just didn't understand.

"Sure, Luna. What number are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I have to go to the bathroom so I think we need to complete number 2-Wee in the men's room."

Shrugging her shoulders because she really did need to pee, Hermione followed Luna to the restrooms in the back of the restaurant.

Luna went to push open the men's door but Hermione grabbed her arm, asking, "Shouldn't we check to see if there is anyone in there?"

Smiling, Luna replied, "Where's the fun in that?" and proceeded to push the door open to expose a man peeing in the center urinal. He hadn't noticed them enter but the girls decided to stand on either side of him and mimic peeing.

"Jolly good weather we are having this week," Luna said quietly to the man who froze mid-pee and turned to look at Luna. He was so stunned that he lost control of his penis and peed all over the bathroom wall. Quickly tucking himself back into his pants, the man left the bathroom without comment and without looking back.

"No more men," Luna said.

Hermione just laughed, "Luna, I love you."

"I love you too, Mione. Now let's figure out how to wee in a urinal so we can get this over with."

It took some trying and some ingenious spell work but Luna decided they should transfigure a paper towel into a curved glass tube that would allow them to have a penis of sorts so they could pee standing up and it would go through the tube and into the urinal. As she hiked up her dress, Hermione vowed to never tell another soul about what was happening tonight. It would be too terrifying to retell sober.

Once both girls had removed their temporary penises, they transfigured them back into paper towels and threw them away in the garbage can.

"I quite liked that," Luna said as they washed their hands, "I might have to try to polyjuice myself into a man to see what it actually feels like to pee standing. Maybe Blaise will help me."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione thought that Blaise would be more than happy to help Luna as he was willing to do anything with a woman.

The pair left the loo and headed back to the table where the ladies looked like they were packing up to leave.

"Are we going somewhere?" Hermione asked, confused. She still hadn't finished the list and she didn't think Ginny would let her get away without completing it.

Ginny smiled a rather devious smile that made Hermione nervous.

"Yes, my dear bride. We are heading to A Tale's Shoppe."

"The bookstore where Draco and I reconnected? Why are we heading there?" Hermione asked.

"Because I know how horny books make you feel, Hermione Granger, so get ready for erotica extraordinaire," Ginny replied.

Hermione gulped as the group led her out of El Amor.

Needless to say, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor had been waiting for her at A Tale's Shoppe.

Ginny had transfigured a chair into a throne of sorts and had Hermione sit on it.

Somewhere off to the side,music began to play and the two strippers began to slowly remove their robes, leaving them in house appropriate neckties and green and red thongs. Godric swiveled up to her and whispered in her ear, "Would you like to feel my Gryffindor sword?"

Hermione blushed scarlett. The alcohol was leaving her system and her inhibitions were coming back.

"Um, no thank you," she whispered.

Luna stood up and promptly put her hand in Godric's junk, giving him a good grope.

"Hermione, I think the nargles are interfering with your brain. You need to come feel this sword. It's rather impressive," said Luna giving Godric another squeeze as his 'sword' started expanding.

Salazar moved in front of Hermione, twerking his hips and gyrating every which way.

"You have a rather impressive range of mobility," Hermione complimented him when he didn't stop or move away. Godric was now dancing for Luna and Pansy who were throwing galleons at him.

"Can I open your Chamber of Secrets with my parseltongue?" Salazar moving to squat just above Hermione's thighs and thrust his barely covered dick toward her.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, stunned at what he had just asked her.

"He wants to go down on you, Mione," Ginny stated from across the circle, "Don't worry, we've paid for the whole package tonight so they are willing to do anything but at the end of the night, they will take a memory potion and not remember a thing."

Hermione didn't think she could have gotten any more red as she said, "No thank you."

Salazar just shrugged, saying, "Let me know if you change your mind."

Luna beckoned him over to her. Pansy and Godric had disappeared and it looked like Luna was going to have her wicked way with Salazar.

Turning toward her best friend, Hermione asked, "Did you really think I would do that and cheat on Draco with some stripper?"

Ginny just grinned at her, "Nah but I wanted to give you the chance. I wanted to give you one last opportunity to have sex with a stranger before you tie yourself down to Moneycock forever."

"Overheard that, did you?"

"Oh, yes," Ginny smiled wickedly. Daphne just laughed.

"Now," Ginny said, "We have one last thing to do from the list and since Luna and Pansy are currently occupied, Daph and I have agreed to help you. We are going to go serenade Malfoy Manor with a very loud rendition of 'Like A Virgin."

'Kill me now,' thought Hermione.

 **AN: Let me know your thoughts on this chapter in a review!**


End file.
